


A Study in A Conversation Between Bathroom Doors

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anderson Is a Dick, Depressed Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Self-Esteem Issues, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Feels, Sherlock's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is having a normal heat, when a wave of depression overwhelms him. He locks himself in the bathroom,John has to figure out what's wrong. This includes Anderson being a dick. In the end they discover some great news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in A Conversation Between Bathroom Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry really bad at tags and summaries. This is really good (from what I'm told)hope you enjoy it.
> 
> 8/31/2016:  
> Updated and all spelling/grammar/auto-correct errors are gone!  
> Enjoy!

Sherlock's heat hit him full force, although the day expected, it was a very strong heat.

The first day of Sherlock’s heat was a normal lust filled day. On the second day the strength of the heat died down a little, and the need for his Alpha to comfort him and shower him with attention heightened. Though the third day Sherlock woke up feeling very depressed.

John hadn't woken up yet, and Sherlock didn't want to get up just yet. Sherlock snuggled into John carefully, he didn't want to wake John, they were still exhausted from yesterday's activities.

After an hour of snuggling into John the depression doesn't go away. Sherlock couldn't help the distressed noises forcing their way out of his throat.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong Sherlock?" John asked, his voice is sick from sleep. Sherlock felt even worse knowing he’d woken John and worried him. 

"I-nothing", Nothing was wrong, but something was making him feel this way. Sherlock couldn't figure out what was wrong. 'What is wrong?' Sherlock thought to himself. John hadn't done anything to make him upset, and the last two days have been a blur of lust, heat, and sex. Certainly, something must have happened to make him feel this way.

Before Sherlock could explain what he was feeling another very strong wave of depression ran over him, leaving him a sobbing mess. Sherlock didn't want John to see him this way. He made his way to the bathroom. John tried to grab his arm, but Sherlock was too quick. Before John was even out of the bed Sherlock had locked himself into the bathroom.

Sherlock was sitting against the tub, and John sat against the door on the hall side.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, please talk to me.", the scent coming from Sherlock was distressed and sad with a hint of fear. "Sherlock please." John pleaded.

On the other side of the door Sherlock was still sobbing uncontrollably. He still couldn't understand why he felt this way. ' does it has something to do with the heat?' Sherlock thought. "I don't know what's wrong, John." Sherlock finally admitted, his voice small.

"Did I do something?" John asked.

"NO!" Sherlock almost shouted, 'How could John think he did this to me?'

"I don't know John, I woke up feeling very depressed... I - I just don't know what's wrong. You didn't do anything... I think it has something to do with the heat."

They sat quietly, the only sounds were Sherlock crying. When the noises stopped John spoke. 

"Has this happened before?" John asked in his doctor voice, but it was laced with concern for his mate.

Sherlock had to think. He could only remember one heat that left him this depressed, his first. "Once, my first heat, I was 16 years old and he heat hit me very very hard. It was a horribly bad heat John." Sherlock couldn't help wonder why after almost 16 years he was having such a bad heat again?

"That was almost 16 years ago. Why is this one so bad?"

"I don't know, John." Sherlock groaned.

Silence fell over them again, neither knew how long they sat there listening to the sounds of the flat. Sherlock broke the silence this time.

"When I was 16 I was lonely and vulnerable, people didn't - still don't like me or my deductions. I was 'FREAK' to everyone, so when my first heat came, no one was there to comfort me. I had no one." Fresh tears streamed down Sherlock's cheeks.

"Sherlock", John cooed, "you're not alone now, I'm here for you, and I'm sorry for what people thought of you, you're not a freak and your deductions are brilliant!"

"Yes John I know I'm not alone, and.. thank you.” For the first time that day Sherlock smiled.“That's why this makes no sense to me, I know I'm not alone, you make sure of that, but I can't shake this depressed feeling."

"Is there anything that happened recently to make you feel this way? Or anything I can do to make you feel better?" John asked.

"Nothing has happened" Sherlock sighed, "and I don't know after you woke up I - I just felt the urge to hide, to make sure you didn't see me like this."

There was silence. Sherlock’s mind is making everything seem so much worse than it actually is. "I'm sorry." he said, he started crying again, but now he was rocking back and forth in the fetal position as well. 'What's happening, why do I feel this way?'

"You know I was on suppressants." Sherlock said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"After the first heat, I never wanted to feel that way again. I got myself on suppressants, but I never had any terrible heats again. Never that lonely, or sad. The heats were normal, or as normal as a heat can be while on suppressants." Sherlock stopped to take a breathe, "Last year when we mated I went off my suppressants as you know, but the depression didn't come back with the heat."

"What about now?"

"When I woke up I felt the depression and sadness again. I got scared. Then I woke you and I felt worse, then the urge to hide came. Thankfully the loneliness didn't come back with the depression." Sherlock explained. "I just don't understand why I feel this depressed again!"

"Is there anything I can do?" John asked

Sherlock didn't answer, there wasn't anything he could think of. He didn't want to be alone, but at the same time, he didn't want to be seen and pitied by John. His Alpha shouldn't see him like this.

"I just don't want to be alone" Sherlock practically whined

"Sherlock you're not alone." John said in a concerned but caring voice.

"I know I'm not, but something inside of me doesn't want to be seen." Sherlock still couldn't totally understand why he felt so unhappy, he was so happy yesterday, he thought, nothing had happened to make him upset. The only thing that had upset him lately was a rude comment from Anderson, but Anderson always made rude comments at him, why does he care now? 

Something in Sherlock's head connected,but he wasn't totally sure what. 'What did Anderson say?'

"John?"

"Hmm Yes?" 

"W- what did Anderson say to me, it would have been about... 4 days ago, I remember being very upset about it, but not being able to understand why. I think I deleted it, What did he say?"

"Anderson" John growled. John took a minute to calm himself. "He said... Um, I think he commented on your weight, but you snapped at him so I didn't do anything... Is this what is making you so upset, Sherlock? Sherlock?"

"John." Sherlock's voice shook as he spoke.

"Sherlock, what is it?" Johns voice full of concern for his mate. He tried not to let the anger he was feeling towards Anderson be misdirected at Sherlock.

"What did he say?" Sherlock was putting pieces together in his head, but he needed this one, and maybe one other, to be sure what he was thinking was correct.

"What does it matter Sherlock, it will only make you feel worse." see door John was leaning against suddenly swung open, causing him to almost fall over, but he caught himself last minute. Sherlock was standing in front of him he was no longer crying, but looked on the verge of tears and very concentrated on something inside his head.

"What did he say?" Sherlock's voice cracked and a few stray tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"Sherlock plea-" John was cut off by Sherlock.

"What. Did. Anderson. Say?" Sherlock punctuated every word as more tears ran down his cheeks.

John sighed, he didn't want to tell Sherlock. But if this is what made Sherlock feel so terrible maybe at least they would know what made him feel the sad.

"Fine, Sherlock" John said. Before he told Sherlock he took a deep breath, preparing for anything. "He said... You gained weight. I know it was rude and I'm going to take care of it as soon as I get my hands on him." Sherlock started crying again. "Sherlock?"

Sherlocks face head a large grin plastered on it.

"Sherlock I don't understand, you're happy he said that to you?" John was utterly and completely confused.

"No, of course not, but I think I might... I might be pregnant."

Sherlock scanned John's face for something, anything. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but John had nothing. 

"John say something please." Sherlock was beginning to feel anxious.

John seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, "Sherlock this is great! Are you sure?"

"No," he admitted quietly, "but this explains the mood swings and being hungry all the time the last couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you come to me, I am a doctor." John asked playfully.

"I thought it was a pre-heat thing."

After the morning talk through the bathroom door John made tea and made Sherlock eat something, finding him very compliant to eat - and sleep. All the emotions Sherlock had felt hours before I left him exhausted. While Sherlock napped on the couch John slipped out to grab some things; water bottles, energy drinks, granola bars, and something special; a pregnancy test. He still couldn't believe that he might be a dad. When John got back Sherlock was awake and half way through a tub of cookie dough. John couldn't help but laugh, Sherlock didn't even try to hide the smile on his face.

~SOME TIME LATER~

When the heat was finally over Sherlock took the pregnancy test. He couldn't contain the nervousness inside, he had to do something. John had to keep Sherlock at bay for a whole 5 minutes. Not as easy as it sounds, but he did it. 5 minutes were up, both Sherlock and John are reluctant to look at the test. Sherlock didn't want to not be pregnant, he was looking forward to a mini - John in the flat. John also wanted to be a dad, but he didn't want to Sherlock to the wrong. He didn't think he couldn't deal with sulking, depressed, Sherlock.

Looking down at the test Sherlock gave out a screech that John only heard from excited children at the clinic. Before John could react he had an armful and lap full of consulting detective. John looked down at the pregnancy test read "+". Sherlock is pregnant. John hugged Sherlock. Sherlock had John and some sort of octopus grip, luckily John was sitting down.

Sherlock is pregnant, and John couldn't be happier.


End file.
